La diferencia
by AliNavgo
Summary: Toma lugar durante el regreso de Kykyo


La diferencia.

Lo canta: Rocío Durcal.

Redacción por: Al Navgo.

Aunque malgastes

El tiempo sin mi cariño

Y aunque no quieras

Éste amor que yo te ofrezco…

Era un día como otros, soleado y con un cielo azul, mientras ellos seguían en su busca de los fragmentos de la perla de chikón… de hecho era un día tan normal que las discusiones entre el pequeño Shipo e Inuyasha no se habían hecho esperar, aunque fuera muy temprano por la mañana.

-¡Dame eso!- gritaba el joven de larga cabellera plateada y orejas de perro mientras peleaba con un pequeño demonio zorro por una bola de arroz.

-¡Claro que no!- gritaba el pequeño a su vez intentando alejar el alimento de Inuyasha, sin embargo no pudo hacer una gran lucha y el joven mitad bestia le arrebató la bola de arroz para apoyar al pequeño contra el piso y golpearlo en señal triunfante.-¡Kagome, ayúdame, por favor!- chilló el pequeño y acto seguido, la susodicha se levantó muy molesta sin darle tiempo al muchacho de que pestañeara siquiera.

-¡Abajo!- dijo ella y el pobre hanyou cayó al piso haciendo un hoyo en él-. No puedo creer que te aproveches del pobre de Shipo, ¡eres un inconsciente, aprovechado!

-Arg- gruñó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba para tomar revancha con ella- ¿por qué lo hiciste? Me dolió mucho…

-Pues te lo merecías…

-¡No es verdad!

-Ya cálmate, Inuyasha- pidió el monje Miroku.

-¡Es que todavía tengo hambre!- gritó el hanyou.

-Bueno- susurró Kagome con tranquilidad y extendiendo su alimento hacia Inuyasha le sonrió mucho más calmada-, ten, yo te regalo el mío…

Inuyasha observó con detenimiento lo que la chica le ofrecía, como dudando en aceptar.

-No- dijo finalmente-, no lo quiero, además ya me hiciste perder el apetito- refunfuñó dándole la espalda a Kagome.

Y aunque no quieras

Pronunciar mi humilde nombre

De cualquier modo

Yo te seguiré queriendo.

El resto del día pareció estar muy enojado con ella, pues ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra, mientras caminaban, o al comer: era como si Kagome ya no existiera.

Llegaron a un pueblo pequeño y pintoresco, en donde Miroku hizo de las suyas y se las arregló para convencer al dueño de un lujoso feudo de que las malas vibras rondaban su hogar y le convenía mucho que ellos estuviesen ahí para protegerlo de los malos espíritus que no dudarían en atacarlo, así que el hombre terminó por darles hospedaje y hacerlos sus invitados de honor.

En la cena, el monje hacía bromas y los demás se reían sin cansancio mientras el hanyou fruncía el seño e ignoraba a todo el mundo, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y uno de los sirvientes se encargó de llevarlos a sus habitaciones.

-Creo que está demasiado molesto conmigo- susurró Higurashi a oídos de Sango mientras Inuyasha, Shipo y Miroku caminaban en silencio, detrás del sirviente, a unos pasos delante de ellas.

-Tranquila, ya se le pasará- le consoló la caza demonios.

Pero ella no se tranquilizó, tenía un mal presentimiento y eso no le gustaba nada de nada; ¿y qué tal si tenía razón en preocuparse…?

Yo sé que nunca Tú querrás amarme

Que a tu cariño Llegué demasiado tarde.

No me desprecies, No es mi culpa, no seas malo

Porque tú eres De quien quiero enamorarme.

Kagome dio muchas vueltas en la cama: no podía dormir, pues esa preocupación seguía acosándola hasta en los momentos en los que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, así que decidió salir y buscar un poco de agua, quizás, con muchísima suerte, una taza con leche tibia con chocolate, aunque realmente dudaba que pudiera encontrar eso en medio de la época feudal de Japón.

Salió del aposento con el mayor cuidado posible, porque no quería despertar a Sango y Shipo, y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta asegurándose de que ellos aun dormían se volteó y observó la noche: estaba despejada de un color muy oscuro y salpicada de estrellas, brillantes, pero no tanto como la luna llena, que esa noche se veía más plateada que nunca, y muy hermosa también.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?- preguntó una voz realmente familiar que la hizo saltar del susto mientras ahogaba un grito.

-Inuyasha…- susurró casi inaudible-… eh… yo no…

-¿No podías dormir?- preguntó mientras la veía asentir-. Sí, yo tampoco- suspiró.

Y entonces ambos miraron la luna, ahí en silencio, solo ellos dos, sin nadie más. Kagome se sintió feliz de que él le hablara, pero ahora nadie decía nada, y eso no era exactamente normal en su relación, por lo regular, siempre peleaban, entonces se preguntó si el silencio se debía a la magia que parecía rondar esa noche en especial.

Aun así, quería romper el silencio y preguntarle, exigirle que le dijera porqué no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día…

-Eh… Inuyasha- él no se movió ni dijo nada, pero ella lo tomó como seña de que la estaba escuchando, así que continuó-… ésta mañana, emmm… me preguntaba si… si te has enojado…

Inuyasha la miró por unos segundos luego volvió su vista al cielo.

-No.

-Pero…

-Solo estoy preocupado-dijo a modo de explicación-. Es mejor que te vayas a dormir, porque mañana partiremos muy temprano…

En ese instante, ella sintió la necesidad de preguntarle porqué estaba preocupado, quizás estaban sintiendo lo mismo, un mal presagio…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó dando un paso hacia él.

Inuyasha guardó silencio.

-No te gustará saberlo- en ese momento la preocupación de Kagome aumentó considerablemente: seguro que él sabía algo…

-Dime-exigió ella llena de decisión.

El joven la miró desconcertado y dudó un segundo, pero luego pareció decidido.

-No.- respondió.

-Dímelo ya, Inuyasha-se estaba enojando y quería respuestas.

-¿Puedes callarte? Vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

-No hasta que me digas. Es algo malo, ¿verdad?- estaba muy preocupada y ésta vez se lo dejó ver.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo ni con Miroku y los demás- aseguró después de un rato, como para tranquilizarla, pero no sirvió.

-¿Te pasa algo a ti?- preguntó más alterada.

-N… no- respondió mientras evitaba la mirada de ella-… no es exactamente a mi…

-Entonces… ¿qué es?

-¡Ya déjame en paz!

-¡Sólo dime!

-¡Es por Kikio!- Kagome sintió como si un torrente de agua muy fría le cayera encima y bajó rápidamente la vista para que él no la viera-. Estoy preocupado por Kikio- agregó, como si hiciera falta.

Ella estuvo en silencio mucho rato mientras él balbuceaba cosas como "tú querías saber" y "no me dejabas en paz", pero ella ya no estaba poniendo atención: como era costumbre cada vez que Inuyasha mencionaba el nombre de Kikio, Kagome se sintió rechazada, fuera de lugar y terriblemente desdichada.

Decidió irse a dormir, ni siquiera le dio las buenas noches, él no la seguiría, estaba segura, y así era mejor.

Por más paciencia y amor que Kagome le tuviese a Inuyasha, sabía que él no la amaría, y el nombre de la mujer a la que él amaba realmente, le hacía recordarlo constantemente.

Qué daño puedo hacerte con quererte

Si no me quieres tú, yo te comprendo…

Perfectamente sé que no nací yo para ti

¿Pero qué puedo hacer? si ya te quiero,

A la mañana siguiente partieron muy temprano y se destinaron a seguir buscando los fragmentos de la perla.

Llegaron a un pueblo alrededor de medio día y decidieron que comerían ahí: llevaban una gran variedad de alimentos que el señor feudal del último palacio que habían visitado les había dado en forma de agradecimiento, además de la paga correspondiente por el trabajo que no habían realizado.

Kagome se sintió garrafal al comer esos alimentos; le hacían revivir la culpa de haberse aprovechado de esas personas, así que no comió y prefirió ir a caminar mientras ellos terminaban.

Se levantó y miró hacia su alrededor.

Justo al lado de la aldea había un monte que desde ahí se veía muy verde y salpicado de distintos colores tan vívidos que llamaron su atención de inmediato; se preguntó si aquellas motas de color serían flores y decidió que sería ahí donde iría a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas Kagome?- preguntó la voz del pequeño Shipo.

Higurashi viró la vista y observó los rostros desconcertados de sus amigos.

-Iré a caminar…

-No creo que sea prudente que te alejes- dijo la voz de Inuyasha, pero ella hizo como si no hubiese escuchado y siguió hablando.

-… necesito pensar un poco, ya sabes… a solas- aclaró para que nadie tratara de acompañarla y sin más salió de ahí.

Mientras caminaba hacia ese monte boscoso se dijo a sí misma que lo que le había dicho a sus amigos no era falso, en serio tenía que pensar, sin embargo en cuanto se acercó al primer arbusto y miró sus delicadas flores de colores tan vistosos y de fragancias tan placenteras, olvidó por completo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y decidió que no tenía ganas de recordarlo, por lo tanto se distrajo cortando una flor de cada tipo diferente que veía.

Anduvo por ahí por mucho tiempo y cada vez que recordaba que tenía que volver al sitio en que se encontraban los demás, se decía a sí misma que podían esperarla y que no había ningún problema con que se retrasaran un poco, un día más, un día menos, daba igual si lo perdían haciendo otra cosa que no fuese buscar los fragmentos de la perla.

Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de sus espaldas y un coraje la invadió de cabeza a pies, estaba segura de que alguno de sus "encantadores amigos" la había seguido y eso no le daba nada de gracia.

-¡Dije que necesitaba pensar… A SOLAS!-gritó mientras se volvía, pero lo que vio ahí le cortó el coraje de inmediato.

Algo se hallaba frente a ella, a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Era una araña. No una de esas de las que se encuentra uno por ahí y las aplasta, a veces por placer, asco o accidente, ¡nooooo! Era una araña enorme y grotesca, del tamaño de un caballo adulto, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas, que chasqueaba sus pinzas segregando un desagradable líquido viscoso y de color amarillo muerto.

Kagome se sentía aterrada al punto de ni siquiera poder moverse: su cerebro le ordenaba que se moviera, pero sus piernas parecían estar en huelga pues no querían obedecer.

La araña aventó el líquido viscoso justo hacia Kagome, pero ésta se dejó caer justo a tiempo para que no la tocara y pasará por encima de ella, que inmediatamente gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, la criatura estaba justo sobre de ella, la sujetaba con sus largas y peludas patas y se preparaba para hacer algo con sus pinzas que chasqueaban incontrolables, mientras Kagome escuchaba con los ojos cerrados su vaivén y el sonido que producían al chocar… esa cosa se la iba a comer o tal vez la envenenara, daba igual, el caso era que la iba a matar…

Entonces sintió que algo caía sobre de ella, pero no era el líquido viscoso, era algo sólido y cálido… y muy pesado… abrió los ojos y vio a…

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó mientras éste luchaba con sus garras para alejar a la araña: se había interpuesto entre la criatura y la chica, sirviéndole de escudo a ésta.

-¡Garras de acero!- gritó el hanyou y la araña cayó cortada en pedazos.

-Gra… gracias… por salvarme- dijo Higurashi apresuradamente mientras se levantaba, Inuyasha ya estaba de pie y le daba la espalda-… ¿te… te ha pasado algo?- le preguntó, después de esperar un largo rato en silencio a que le dijese algo, mientras se le acercaba.

-Eres una tonta- murmuró él, y ella, sabiendo que esas palabras tenían un poco de razón, se quedó en silencio, pero muy dolida y enojada: todavía que ella se preocupaba por agradecerle y ver si se encontraba bien y el maltratándola.

Pero sabía que lo perdonaría, siempre lo hacía porque… lo quería.

Déjame vivir de ésta manera,

Yo te quiero tan igual sin condiciones

Si he de esperar que un día tú me quieras como yo

Consiente estoy mi amor que nunca me querrás

Entonces ella se quedó ahí, quieta esperando a que le dijese algo más, pero él solo se dejó caer sentándose.

Kagome pensaba que quizás si se había enojado mucho con ella, al grado de ya no hablarle…

-Oye, no es para tanto…- dijo acercándosele, pero entonces lo notó, Inuyasha estaba sangrando, a chorros, y se apretaba una gran herida que no alcanzaba a cubrir con sus dos manos- Inuyasha...- susurró mientras trataba de atender su herida, pero él la rechazó con una mano.

-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo e intentó levantarse, pero al momento cayó de bruces y ahogó un gritó de dolor.

-¡Señorita Kagome!, ¡Inuyasha!, ¡¿están bien?- preguntó la lejana voz de Miroku.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Sango cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para ver la situación.

El monje Miroku y sango, que estaban de frente a frente con Inuyasha, miraban al híbrido con preocupación, ambos se le acercaron e intentaron ayudarlo.

-No pasa nada…

-¡Claro!- saltó Miroku con impaciencia- como si esto fuese nada…- susurró señalando la herida de Inuyasha, mientras Sango asentía.

-Inuyasha…- susurró Kagome y corrió con deseperación para ayudarlo, cuando el monje había pasado un brazo de hanyou por sus hombros para levantarlo.

-Déjame, estoy bien- susurró Inuyasha cuando Kagome intentó tomarle el otro brazo.

-Creo que tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde podamos curarte- se apresuró a decir la caza monstruos al ver el rechazo que había recibido su amiga-, vi una casa abandonada por…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, Inuyasha?- preguntó un indignado Shipo- después de que Kagome quiere ayudarte y tú la rechazas…

Inuyasha gruñó y dejó que Miroku lo ayudara a levantarse por completo.

-Déjalo, Shipo, no pasa nada- susurró la chica, pero definitivamente "nada" no era la palabra indicada para describir lo que le pasaba en ese momento: su pecho estaba oprimido, no podía respirar y sentía un terrible peso en el estómago.

-¡Kirara!- gritó Sango y al momento la gatita aumento el tamaño de su cuerpo y se inclinó para dejar que el monje Miroku subiera al herido Inuyasha a su lomo.

Kagome siguió en silencio a sus amigos mientras Sango los guiaba al lugar del que había tratado de hablarles; nadie mencionó nada, y los únicos ruidos que se escucharon durante todo el camino (además de los pasos que daban al correr y los ruidos normales del bosque) eran los ocasionales quejidos de dolor que lanzaba, inconscientemente, Inuyasha, pues ya había caído dormido, y los lamentos que lanzaba Shipo cada vez que revisaba al enfermo.

-Tiene fiebre… Creo que lo que le hizo esto, tenía veneno- susurró Shipo asustado y Miroku se detuvo para revisarlo.

-No parece tan grave- dijo tratando de ser convincente- conozco unas hierbas que podrían neutralizar el veneno y las he visto por el camino.

Llegaron a la casa (que en realidad parecía más una choza a punto de derrumbarse) y limpiaron un poco el lugar donde tendieron unas mantas para recostar a Inuyasha, quien seguía inconsciente.

Kagome comenzó a limpiar en silencio las heridas del híbrido, acabándose casi todas las reservas de agua que llevaban y utilizando vendas y medicamentos. Sango tomó con nerviosismo las botellas que se habían vaciado y rompió el silencio.

-Creo que será mejor que consiga un poco de agua fresca…

-… y yo las hierbas para contrarrestar el veneno…- susurró Miroku.

-… yo buscaré algo para comer…- dijo Shipo y miró a la gatita de Sango quien estaba acurrucada lamiendo la mejilla de Inuyasha- ¡vamos, Kirara!- la apremió y ella con cierta indecisión se separó del hanyou y siguió al zorrito.

Kagome se quedó a solas con Inuyasha.

Se desató el listón del cuello y secó con él el sudor de hanyou, para después mojarlo con lo que quedaba de agua y ponérselo en la frente para bajarle la fiebre.

Kagome no podía creerlo, hacía apenas unas horas ella estaba furiosa con Inuyasha, por una tontería y ahora él estaba enfermo e inconsciente por haberle salvado la vida a ella. Estaba ahí tirado, pálido y respirando entrecortadamente, todo por su maldita culpa.

Se le acercó y lo miró, sus castaños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que acercarse más para distinguirlo mejor… estaba a tres centímetros de su rostro y sentía su cálida respiración en la cara… tan cerca…

-Ki… Kikyo…

Tal vez mañana yo despierte sola

Pero por el momento quiero estar soñando,

No me despiertes tú, ¿no ves que así yo soy feliz?

Consciente estoy mi amor que no eres para mí

Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Kagome, pero ella no podía entenderlas, no quería… si lo hacía, se desgarraría su alma…

Salió corriendo de ahí y lo dejó, como ella se sentía en ese momento… en plena soledad: ¿cómo podía pensar en Kikyo? ¿Acaso no podía olvidarla ni en sueños?... ¡¿Y dónde quedaba ella? Todo el tiempo que le dedicaba, todos los sentimientos los recuerdos… ¿dónde estaban?

Era obvio que eso a Inuyasha no le importaba en lo más mínimo, el hecho de que nombrara a Kikyo aun cuando deliraba, lo comprobaba…

En ese momento Kagome se detuvo en seco… no podía seguir, un gran dolor le oprimía el pecho… se llevó la mano al corazón y lo sintió palpitar.

¿Qué caso tenía seguir huyendo? Al final, dentro de ella estaba todo claro, a pesar de que no se dejase verlo a sí misma…

Inuyasha no podía olvidar a Kikyo, pero Kagome tampoco podía olvidarlo a él… ella misma le había pedido al chico que la dejase permanecer a su lado, sin hacer preguntas, sin quejarse… aun si le dolía, porque en realidad lo único que ella quería era estar a su lado, sin importar nada más…

Respiró profundo.

No quedaba más que regresar, al lugar que le correspondía; al lado de Inuyasha, como su compañera de viaje, como su amiga…

No hay necesidad que me desprecies

Tú ponte en mi lugar, ¿a ver qué harías?

Miroku llegó con un montón de hierbas y con su amigo el mapache, a penas quince minutos después de que Kagome regresara a la choza.

Al siguiente día Inuyasha despertó bastante mejor, gracias a los medicamentos y las hierbas que Miroku había conseguido, y lo primero que dijo fue que sería bueno regresar con la anciana Kaede: nadie puso objeción, estaban muy cerca de ahí y no les tomaría más de medio día llegar, si iban sobre el mapache.

-Muchas gracias por habernos traído, señor mapache- dijo Kagome cuando éste había regresado a su forma normal.

-Sí, sí, ¡ya vámonos!- rezongó Inuyasha, quien no había hablado desde que había sugerido regresar al pueblo y jaló a Kagome haciéndola sentir feliz de que la tratara de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella, pero ya lo sabía, Inuyasha la llevaba al pozo y eso la decepcionaba enormemente.

El hanyou se detuvo en seco, haciéndola que casi le tropezara encima y guardó silencio por un minuto.

-Creo que es mejor que regreses a tú época- susurró él con seriedad.

Kagome miró el suelo y trató de disimular que lo encontraba más interesante de lo que encontraba hirientes las palabras que acababa de oír, pero no podía.

Inuyasha trató de encontrar su mirada, pero ella no lo dejó

-Es que… yo no puedo viajar así- mintió- y como no vamos a viajar no te vamos a necesitar…- lo dijo tan rápido que arrastró las palabras casi como temiendo que ella le explotara ahí mismo-… así que puedes ir y recoger algo de esa comida ninja y… tal vez- no se oía nada convencido- hacer uno de esos exámenes que tanto te gustan…

La diferencia entre tú y yo

Sería, corazón,

Que yo en tu lugar…

Kagome resopló, era obvio que él trataba de deshacerse de ella y hasta cierto punto le parecieron un poco graciosas las falsas excusas que le estaba dando.

Se sintió ofendida. Seguramente Inuyasha la estaba despachando para después irse a reunir con su querida Kikyo… la furia se estaba apoderando rápidamente de ella…

-No me necesitas, ¿ah? Pues bueno, entonces ¡me voy!- gritó, estaba realmente furiosa y él puso cara de disgusto.

-Sí, vete- gruñó cruzándose de brazos y dejó que ella le pasará de largo.

Avanzó a largas zancadas y no volvió la vista atrás hasta llegar al pozo, se detuvo, apoyó ambos brazos en él y cerró los ojos con fuerza: sintió una falta enorme de aire y se descubrió a sí misma sollozando… ya no podía disimular, ya no quería hacerlo…

Que yo en tu lugar…

Sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago y un horrible dolor en las rodillas: se había dejado caer al suelo.

No… no era verdad que ella solo quería ser su amiga (el dolor era tan grande…), lo que realmente quería era algo muy diferente…

Abrió los ojos y comprobó que su vista estaba nublada, entonces sintió un profundo ardor, los volvió a cerrar y luego percibió las gotas que caían sobre su rostro, pero no estaba lloviendo…

Lo que realmente quería… era que él la quisiera…

Si te amaría.


End file.
